Fallout: The Search for Artemis
After the defeat of the Enclave in 2278, the Lone Wanderer finds peace in the Capital Wasteland, respect and membership of the Brotherhood of Steel but after his 20th birthday, things started to change.... By Jackalex13 07:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Chapter 1: Celebration All Lyons Pride's surviving members mourned Vargas's death during the Battle of Project Purity but this was the Lone Wanderer's 20th birthday celebration and so some even gave presents. Kodiak gave a steel knuckle duster which he, himself had used when he was young, back in the Pitt. Glade gave an Enclave Eyebot called Wall-E that he captured in Springvale (Glade later put a camera inside it so that the LW can get backup) and even Dusk gave the Lone Wanderer a BOS necklace with a holotag attached to it. Almost at the end of the celebration, Elder Lyons promoted the Lone Wanderer Knight Captain and the LW happily said: Are you serious Elder, I mean on my birthday you promoted me Knight Captain. (Elder Lyons smiled to the LW and he tap his shoulder 2 times) Boy, you survived the harsh wasteland, you became a hero and a legend in the Brotherhood, you defeated the Enclave all by yourself but he had help with your old friend (Dogmeat). I think it is time for you to be promoted Knight Captain. The Lone Wanderer thanks Elder Lyons and he was relieved that the Enclave threat was over. He walked out the Lyons Den and he bumped into Sarah Lyons, she said Happy Birthday and gave him a helmet with a Lyons Pride insignia on the right side. A Lyons Pride helmet, I like it, Sarah and thanks. (Sarah smiled to the Lone Wanderer) Hey um, can you meet me outside the Citadel at 9:00. The LW smiled. Sure, Sarah, I'll be there. Chapter 2: Road to San Francisco, USA At 8:50, the Lone Wanderer goes outside the Citadel and he spots Sarah, wearing her Lyons Pride armor, the Lone Wanderer walks to Sarah. OK Sarah, whats going on? Sarah told the Lone Wanderer to sit next to her and they chat about how they met and the Enclave Threat. Sarah, I survived the wasteland ever since I left Vault 101, I helped a woman write a book which became one of the most helpful books, I met you at Chevy Chase along with Lyons Pride, I found my father trapped in Vault 122, my dad started started Project Purity again until (sighs) the Enclave came and captured Project Purity. When I was at the Citadel, I was treated like a hero and a outsider, I convinced John Henry Eden who was the Enclave's president to destroy Raven Rock and that was the day that me, you and the Pride saved Project Purity. After destroying the mobile base crawler, I became a legend and I was treated better. Sarah grabs a beer and gives it to the LW and she said the Pride is going to San Franciso in July 15. San Francisco, I never been there except Pittsburgh which was known as the Pitt. You know Kodiak was born there and he suffered a terrible childhood until your father came. He rescue the kids and took down rape gangs, raiders, torturers and thieves. Sarah stops the LW's sentence and said: Hey shut up and get drunk, it's your birthday. They both raise their drinks and said May the Brotherhood live a long and happy life. THE NEXT DAY The LW is sleeping on the couch and Dogmeat in his dog house (Sarah and Kodiak went to Megaton and bought the dog house while the LW was in space) until Scribe Rothchild tapped the LW on his shoulder. Albert, wake up. ''The LW wakes up and said: ''Rothchild, i'm sleeping. Rothchild crosses his arms. Oh i'm sorry, Elder Lyons is having a meeting with the Pride about San Francisco and it is very important. The LW nods. OK OK, tell Elder Lyons I be there in 2 minutes. The LW got up and grabs his Lyons Pride armor, his gun and his BOS necklace and he walks to the meeting room where he can spot Elder Lyons and the Pride. Ahh, it's good to have you here, we are about to get started and please take a seat. OK, my fellow knights and paladins, during the celebration last night, Scribe Valincourt recieved a distress call from a Brotherhood member in San Francisco. The person was Knight Artemis and he said he took off with a group of 6 members from the Brotherhood. Father, why would Artemis leave the Citadel, he knows that he can't survive the wasteland because it is crawled with the damn Frankensteins and Deathclaws. Sarah, Artemis does not want to be with us because he thinks it will be a great idea to join the Brotherhood Outcast's at San Francisco. The LW raise his hand up. Yes OK um, how the hell did Artemis get to San Francisco, it's a long journey to go there and besides he could have used one of our vertibirds. Scribe Rothchild said we had 21 vertibirds but now we have 20 which means you are correct my friend. ''Dusk raises her hand. ''Elder, can Scribe Rothchild make us a powerful weapon that can destroy a barricade or a car? Elder Lyons turns his head to Scribe Rothchild. Rothchild, can you modify a Fat Man with some of our good scribes? 3 HOURS LATER The LW is sitting on a couch and petting Dogmeat until Scribe Peabody came to the LW. The weapon is finished and get the Pride here M'kay. The LW got up and goes to Lyons Den and informs the Pride that the weapon is finished and they all went to the Lab and Sarah walks up to Scribe Rothchild. Scribe Rothchild, show us the weapon. Rothchild leads the Pride to the weapon and all the members were amazed by the weapon. Sarah touches the weapon and tries to pick it up. Damn Rothchild, how heavy is this thing cause it's like picking up a super mutant. Sarah carefully puts the weapon on the table and Rothchild gives a note to her. Defender Of D.C, thats the name? 30 MINUTES LATER The Pride are preparing for the trip to San Francisco and Star Paladin Cross walks up to the LW. I'm going with you. I helped your father 20 years ago and I helped you countless of times. I want to see Artemis being imprisoned. '' Chapter 3: Artemis's Pride After preparing, the Pride went to the Vertibird and Sarah gets 5 walkie-talkies and gives out each to to the group members. ''Allright guys, there is 8 of us here so we're gonna be in a group a 4. Cross, Glade, you're with me and Mr. Legend here. The rest of you go and make sure to contact us when you see Artemis. Yes Ma'am (sarcasticaly by Colvin). ''Sarah and her team leaves and they start walking to a nearby shop. The LW takes point, equips his customized and upgraded laser rifle and opens the door. The team sees nothing but useless objects and yet of course, a dead Brotherhood of Steel member with a different colored armor (the suit and helmet is black and blue. Very similar to the Outcast Power Armor). ''Looks like Artemis has found a new Brotherhood Of Steel. Cross picks up a transmission, plays it and it says My fellow comrades, this day will change history because we founded a new Brotherhood of Steel. We no longer follow Elder Lyons, we no longer follow the Brotherhood and we no longer fight the Enclave or the Outcasts. Our new name shall be Artemis's Pride. This is Savior Artemis signing off. ''Cross snaps the transmission in half and Sarah grabs her walkie-talkie. ''Kodiak can you hear me? Kodiak? Sentinel, good to hear ya, we found a dead Brotherhood member. Seems to be that it's wearing a different colored power armor. We also found one with same colored power armor and did you find a transmisson? Yes, Artemis's Pride. Category:Novels Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys